Wonder Woman's Training Session
by gamerman1902
Summary: This is my first story in a long time! Sorry for the long hiatus! Anyway Wonder Woman ends a training session with a hard spanking for everyone involved! This story was inspired by Croup's X-Men story. Except this story is all female. If you don't like spanking and sexual content don't read!


Wonder Woman's Training Session

Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, Zatanna, Raquel Ervin aka Rocket and Miss Martian looked at the sight in front of them with pure shock. They had seen some weird things in their day but nothing like this. Wonder Woman was sitting on a chair with Wonder Girl over her lap being spanked.

Another hard smack landed on Wonder Girl's tight pants. Diana's hand smacked the poor girl's bottom briskly but hard. Cassie whimpered as smack after smack came down on the seat of her pants. She had been subdued by Diana's lasso. Cassie's arms and legs were completely off the ground over the taller woman's lap.

In one swift motion Diana removed Cassie's pants and panties revealing her bare bubble butt. Cassie cried out as a barrage of smacks landed on her smooth bottom. Diana quickly alternated between each cheek as Cassie yelped.

"Diana please! I'm sorry!" Cassie yelped as Diana landed another smack right in her sweet spot. Cassie's bottom started to turn red as Diana kept on smacking her bottom.

The amazon was quick and smooth with the pace of her hits. She gave Cassie no time to recover as both cheeks were taking equal punishment. Each cheek bounced with every smack. Cassie's legs began shaking at the force and succession of the strokes.

"No more fooling around in practice? No more playing around in the field? No more disobeying orders from League members?" Diana scolded as she landed a big smack in the center of Cassie's bottom. Diana then began to focus on Cassie's lower cheeks.

She put an extra emphasis on Cassie's sensitive lower bottom where her ass met the thigh. Diana pulled Cassie further over her lap. A clearer view improved the precision and force of the smacks that shook Cassie's bottom to the core.

"No, no more! None of that at all! I'll be good I promise! Please stop spanking me!" Cassie begged. Diana sighed and untied Cassie. She lifted Cassie to her feet and stood up and turned her attention to M'Gann, Zatanna, Raquel and Barbara.

"Awkward…" Raquel whispered to Zatanna.

"Well...um is practice over? I mean can we go?" M'Gann asked. Barbara had already started to sneak away from the scene.

"Not so fast Barbara!" Diana ordered. "You've had loss of focus and irresponsibility in the field!" she continued.

Barbara gulped as Diana grabbed her around her waist and placed Batgirl in an underarm carry. Diana quickly removed Barbara's utility belt and yanked down her tights. Barbara kicked and squirmed as much as she could but Diana had her restrained in the carry.

Diana's hand came down on Barbara's creamy bottom with a loud slap. Diana used much faster but less powerful strokes on Barbara's ass. Barbara tried to wiggle out of her predicament but Diana was too strong. Diana continued to smack Barbara's ass without stopping or rubbing. The amazon's hand felt like a wooden paddle or belt.

"Please Diana I'll practice more! I'll be a better field leader I promise!" Barbara pleaded. The amazon continued raining down the slaps on Barbara's plump ass. She slapped Barbara's ass in groups of five hits on each cheek in successive fashion. Every escape effort Barbara attempted was far too weak to break Diana's iron grip.

Diana pulled down Barbara's panties and continued to focus on the poor girl's sweet spots. The force of Diana's handspanking was equal to a caning from Black Canary. Each of Barbara's round cheeks were reddened even more. Diana thoroughly spanked Barbara's creamy, smooth and round ass. Diana then spread Barbara's legs and got her inner cheeks.

Barbara's exposed pussy even got some of the smacks. Barbara cried out in pain every time Diana smacked her sensitive inner cheeks or pussy. Diana then focused on Barbara's round ass for a final barrage of fast, hard smacks.

"You think Diana is a lesbian? She seems to be enjoying this way too much." Zatanna inquired to Raquel.

"What's a lesbian?" Miss Martian asked. Barbara burst into tears just as Diana finally stopped spanking her plump ass. She put Barbara down and sent her pants down to go stand in the corner with Wonder Girl. She turned her attention to the other three girls.

"So which one of you is next? You all have issues that need fixing. M'Gann you have a tendency to be secretive and dishonest. Zatanna your very disobedient and Raquel you are plagued by far too much hubris." Diana explained.

"Now hold on a second! You can't just sit here and spank us! Who do you think you are!?" Zatanna exclaimed. A few seconds later Zatanna found herself over Diana's shoulder. The amazon grabbed a chair and put one lego on it. Then in one fluid motion put Zatanna over her bent knee. Diana took her lasso and folded it to resemble a belt.

"Now wait can we ouch!" Zatanna cried as the first welt cracked across her ass. Her overturned petite bottom was only covered by her fishnets and panties. The second welt came down across her bottom.

The belt had a ripple effect and sent waves of pain through Zatanna's bottom. Ten more welts landed on Zatanna's petite ass and the sound of leather hitting flesh ran across the room. Zatanna's panties were discarded and Zatanna had fishnets to protect her. Another welt landed on her bottom.

The amazon took her time with Zatanna. Slowly welting and whacking Zatanna's cheeks as her ass quaked. Every belt had a huge impact that made Zatanna's ass tremble.

Diana pulled down Zatanna's fishnets and gave a hard welt with her lasso. Red marks appeared all over Zatanna's raw ass as Diana enjoyed spanking the beautiful young woman over her leg. Another welt and yet another each rang down on the heroine's butt as Diana settled into a groove. Zatanna began to kick and wiggle over Diana's leg. Diana grabbed the girl's hair and whispered in her ear.

"Before you think of using a spell I suggest you be very obedient under my command. Take your spanking like a hero or a will punish you like a villain. What you've gotten is nothing compared to what I've done to naughty girls like Harley Quinn or Killer Frost" Diana whispered. Diana then began to put more power into her whacks. Zatanna's eyes began to tear up as her ass caught on a deep red color.

"Okay I'm a good girl! I promise I will always follow your leadership. I'm never going to be bad again! I'll be an obedient girl! Please stop! Zatanna cried.

Diana stopped to see the damage done to Zatanna's bare bottom. Diana gave Zatanna's bottom a little rub and a few lovetaps before she was sent to the corner.

"Now Raquel and M'Gann will you two come quietly or am I going to have to come get you." Diana asked as she sat on the chair. The two petite girls could both fit on Diana's lap. They fit was just barely but Diana held the girls firmly in place. Diana got a wooden paddle from under the chair. The first swat hit both girls simultaneously. The force of the paddle pushed the girls further over Diana's lap. The heavy paddle made the girl's bottom shake every time it came down.

The paddle landed on their asses with the brute force of a battering ram. Raquel's juicy bottom quaked and shook with every hit. M'Gann's petite bottom began to a dark shade of red as the paddle continued to make her bottom jump. M'Gann was aroused a bit by this "punishment". It made her pussy wet and she prayed none of it made contact with Diana's thighs. Otherwise the young martian would really get it. Raquel jumped as the paddle hit her sensitive spots. Diana enjoyed paddling Raquel's soft and juicy bottom. Even though Diana would never admit such a thing.

"Ow,Ow Diana please! My butt is on fire!" Raquel exclaimed. Diana smacked Raquel's bottom again and again watching her ass bounce up and down. It was a big fat juicy target that quaked and wiggled like jello when hit. M'Gann's ass was nice and petite yet bouncy as well. Diana took satisfaction in turning it from green to red. M"Gann wiggled over Diana's lap trying her hardest not to get anything on Diana's thighs. Raquel was turned on by this too but she was too busy wiggling to try and stop an orgasm.

Another paddle smack on the girl's bottom and neither could ignore their true sensations any longer. Then a familiar face came in to save them. Wonder Girl, Batgirl and Zatanna turned around to see a shell shocked Black Canary.

"What is going on here? Diana are you spanking these girls? What in the world has gotten into you?" Canary asked. Diana just stared at her with a stern look as she let Raquel and M'Gann off her lap. None of the girls knew what to expect next.

"Get out of here girls. I think me and Dinah need to have a little chat" Diana said. The girls quickly put their clothes back on and went back to their rooms. Then before Dinah could chastise Diana more, Diana roped her lasso around Dinah and pulled her over her lap. Diana quickly pulled Dinah's whole body over her knees so Dinah's whole body weight was on her lap. The lasso had tied up and immobilized the JLA member. Diana began to slap the woman's bottom.

"Diana what the hell? Let me go!" Dinah warned. Diana covered Dinah's mouth and continued to slap the woman's bottom fast and hard. Dinah squirmed and wiggled on Diana's lap as a furious flurry of slaps landed on Canary's clad bottom. The hards smacks made Canary's bottom jiggle and bounce around. Diana made no secret of her satisfaction as she pulled down Dinah's panties and stockings. Canary moaned and yelped as her bottom was tormented by Diana's rubbing and caressing followed by a flurry of hard smacks.

The smacks hit her bare bottom like a freight train but the rubbing felt so good. Diana took a break from the spanking to grope and rub Canary's helpless bottom. Diana continued to sprinkle some slaps here and there as well as constant grabbing. Diana dug her fingernails into Canary's bottom which caused Canary to moan and grind on Diana's lap. The rubbing continued as Diana continued to feel every beautiful detail of Dinah's bottom.

Diana continued to smack the underside of Dinah's bottom as she continued to smack Canary's bottom a red raw color. Diana the began to rub Dinah's pussy as she finally let Dinah speak. Before a word could be said Dinah moaned as Diana's fingers entered her clit. Diana rubbed her fingers in a circle around Dinah/s clit before stuffing her thumb in it while continuing to rub.

Diana spread Dinah's cheeks as she began to eat out Dinah's pussy. Dinah moaned as Diana's tongue dance around Dinah's clit before Diana masterfully caused Dinah to orgam all over her lap.

"Is this what you did to the girls?" Dinah asked.

"No that was pure discipline. But I can tell some of them enjoyed it. Their body language was strong and they barely struggled. I would say everyone except Zatanna has a secret love for spanking." Diana explained as she rubbed Dinah's sore bottom.

"So why do I get special treatment? And why do I get a spanking" Dinah asked.

"JLA benefits and because your a pretty big brat at times. No to mention your one bossy Leaguer." Diana explained. Dinah was untied and got up quickly.

"This never happened." Dinah said sternly. Diana crossed her arms and grinned.

"What? Me spanking the girls or you making a mess over my lap?" Diana asked sarcastically.

A blushing Canary quickly pulled pulled up her stockings and panties and rushed back to the teleporter to take her home. Diana got up from the chair and brushed herself off. She looked at the cum from Dinah's orgasm and sighed.

"Well that will show them who's the boss around here. Too bad Artemis wasn't here. I'll have to schedule a private workout with her later." Diana said before walking off.


End file.
